


Two Sided

by Readyrunintotraffic



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readyrunintotraffic/pseuds/Readyrunintotraffic
Summary: Living in a big city Evan in his crew stay away in a deserted place of the road. He works for the police in the day but at night he and his crew are commits the worst crimes imaginable. Don't fuck with his gang, they are the most dangerous alive and the most wanted criminals that ever lived.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that I drew and had in my head for a while. I want to write so I can get it out my system. Disclaimer: The updates will be slow due to school being back in.

In a big city similar to New York, Evan and his co-workers worked for the police department dowtown. Evan walks into the break room in the station. His friends Marcel, Scotty, Anthony, and Lucas sitting down and chatting about recent and past events. Evan leans on the doorframe as the others look at him. No one really knows much about him but they know he's a good guy. Or so they thought. 

"Hey Evan," Anthony waved. A frosted donut in his hand and frosting on his cheek.

Evan waved back. In the station he wasn't very talkative and the boys respected that. He didn't like talking about his personal life like the others. He never did. Evan walked over to the fridge and looked for his Coke he had placed in there earlier. To no avail he didn't find it. He went to talk to the others but his would be less demanding and soft. Scotty noticed his fidgety behaviour and asked him what he was looking for. Evan replied about his Coke and got the answer that it was drank a while ago. Evan smiled and nodded sat down near the end of the table where no one sat and stayed quiet.

"Hey Evan, why don't you come sit with us. You can listen in if you want," Lucas suggested as Evan smiled and declined. He couldn't get to attached to them.

Lucas began talking about his boyfriend. Evan over heard and heard him talking about John. Formally known as Kryoz. Evan went wide eyed and exused himself from the room. His heart skipped a beat. Did John really disobey every thing he told him? He better not give himself away. Evan was so lost in his thoughts that he did feel Lucas shaking him. Evan soon came back to reality and Lucas told him the the local bank was being robbed. 'The plan,' Evan thought as he raced to his police car.

Evan and the others skidded off into the direction of the bank as he parked into the parking lot. Evan slammed his door and walked in. The others were slightly concerned that he was so calm. These were the most wanted criminals that could kill them at any moment. Evan held up his gun at the masked man. Delirious. Delirious turned from the hostages and looked towards the asian man and his men. 

"It's the cute one and his crew," Delirious said, His santiy sounded so drained from him that Evan was a little afraid. He giggled. as Evan prentended to shake. Delirious began to walk closer.  
"You look so delicious. I could just cut you up and eat you," Delirious growled. Evan shivered as he continued to point the gun at his masked lover.

"Delirious it's go time!" Wildcat shouted from the vault. 

"Bye sweety," Delirious traced a finger on Evan's jawline before he left.

Evan shuddered as he helped the hostages out of the broken into bank.

 

Evan and the others were getting off their shifts. Evan was just about to clock out before Lucas pulled him over.

"I know who you are, Vanoss," he whispered as Evan went wide eyed. Did John tell him? "Your secrets safe with me. I find criminals interesting. Be careful," Lucas walked off and Evan stood dumbfounded.

He clocked out and headed to their headquarters.

Evan quickly changed as he called everyone to the announcement room. Evan explained another mission and sent everyone off.

"Kryoz, stay behind," Evan called as Delirious placed hs hand on Evan's waist, "Didn't I specifically tell you not to tell anyone who we are? And what did you do? Told someone!" Evan began to get angry as Jon rubbed circles on his hip to calm him.

"I'm sorry sir. I disobeyed your orders. But he said he'd consider join us," John explained. Evan sighed and told John they'd talk later and sent him off. Kryoz nodded and hurried out the door.

Evan and Delirious began to count the money collected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one should be longer I hope. So enjoy.

It was a new day and Evan got up early in the morning. The Canadian Asian man rubbed his eyes as his eyes wondered to his bedside clock.

4:39am

Evan groaned as he fumbled with the sheets. He swund his legs over the edge and sighed. He heard the rustling of his lover on the other side. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his bare waist. Jon's chin soon met his shoulder as he felt the breathing of Evan breathing began to fasten slightly. Jon kissed Evan's shoulder as he let go and laid back down to bed.

"Have a good day at work Evan," Delirious said as Evan stood up. Evan loved it when Jon called him by his real name. He felt safe in a way. He walked into the bathroom and ran his shower water and began brushing his teeth.

Evan steps out the bathroom full dressed and ready for work, He looks over at his bedside clock and reads, 5:07am. His chocolate eyes wonder over to the bed as he sees Delirious sitting on the edge. He walks over to Jon and places a hand on his shoulder. The older man looked up at the younger tiredly. Evan wondered why he was awake but told him to go back to sleep. Jon argued back saying he's fine but Evan just sighed out. Evan scanned the man for anything wrong but all he saw was tattoos and scars from shoot -outs and knife fights with the crew. Evan looked into the older's eyes as he tryed to find a sign. Nothing. He's never up this early.

"I'm starting to get used to you schedule so I think I'm going to roam around the city," Jon suggested.  
"Jonathan, are you sure you're ok?" Evan asked concerned. Jon nodded as he stood from the bed. He planted a kiss on Evan's forehead and wondered to the bathroom.

Evan began to head out to the station. There was only 2 to 3 cars wondering the road as he was nearing the staion's parking lot. Evan hummed a random toon as he pulled up in the parking lot. He checked his phone for the time.

6:58am.

Evan decided to hang in his care for a couple minutes before stepping out his car and clock in. He spotted Lucas and gave a small smaile. Lucas threw up a peace sign and wondered to the break room. Evan walked in and the place was riddled with co-workers. He said good morning to ones he works with and headed to the coffee machine. Evan made his coffee and sat down near Scotty. He smiled as he continued his converstaion.

Jon wondered the streets of the city. His hands in his pockets. His snapback hat sat upon his head as he kicked peebles around. He hears a voice behind him as he turns around cautiously. The man that stood 5 feet from him began to bolt towards him. Jon took off in a random direction as he heard the footsteps follow behind. Jon pulled out his phone and called Evan. Evan picked up after 3 rings and asked what the sitiuation was. jon stated he was being chased as he ran into an alleyway.

"Do you have your gun on you?" Evan questioned as he whispered.  
"No but I have my blue knife. I don't know he is or was or why he started chasing me. No one has seen my face. Somethings not right Evan," Delirious panicked. 

This didn't seem right and he didn't buy anything so he couldn't be chased for change. He heard footsteps comearound the corner as he heard the cock of a gun. A shot rang out as Jon tumbled to the ground. The phone was picked up and a different voice was on the line.

"Watch you back bitch," The line was cut. Evan eyes watered as he dialed for his second in command. Wildcat.

"Wildcat speaking. Evan is everything alright?" Wildcat asked. He could sense something wasn't right even from miles away.  
"Del was shot. Send out the team. No one should know who you are if don't wear your masks. Just please, for me," Evan whimpered out as he tried to straighten up. He had work and he couldn't let his partners know something's going on.  
"On it boss," Wildcat ended on that.

Evan sunk down the wall as he huddled down into a ball. Why couldn't he have been there? Who could've know? Why did he let this happen? The restroom door opened and Lucas walked in. He saw Evan on the ground sniffling. He placed his hand on Evan's shoulder as he flinched. He looked up to a pair of green eyes.

"Everything alright?"  
"I don't want to get into it man," Evan said as he stood up. He wiped is eyes and walked to the sinks. He splashed his face with water and walked out the bathroom.

He hated being vunerable and taken advantage off. He wouldn't let this man get away with what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 12:36am so don't mind this update. I tried writing this chapter 2 days ago. I finally finished it. I need a name for this city so if you want to comment to help thanks! Anyways thanks for reading and good night!


	3. Chapter 3

Evan clocked out and went back to his own station. His desk was clean with his phone and some papers strung about the table. He grabbed the papers and his phone began to ring It was Tyler, or Wildcat. He kept his real name so no one will be to suspicious about the man. He picked up the phone and the younger male on the other line began to speak.

"Hey Evan, Ryan wanted me to call and let you know that Jon's ok he's just unconscious. He won't on mission's for a while," Tyler stated. Even he seemed upset about the situation. Delirious was crazy but he brought light to the crew. It felt like the light was being pulled from them and they would be left in the darkness. Especially Evan.  
"Alright thanks man. I'll be home soon alright," Evan said stuffing his papers in a folder and grabbing it from his desk.

The younger said ok and hung up. Evan stuffed his phone in his back pocket and began out the door before he was stopped. Lucas placed a hand on Evan's chest and handed him a piece of paper. It was number but it had, written in the corner, 'Call me Kryoz.' Evan nodded but rolled his eyes as Lucas went back to his station. Evan opened the glass door and headed to his car. He sighed as he started the engine and headed to headquarters. The sunset was beautiful as it peaked through the trees and glowed on the side of Evan's car. He was peaceful and calm. He loved this moment, but he dreaded to go see at headquarters. 

The Canadian Asian man put in the pin in and the doors slid open. He walked into the lounge area where he heard rage erupt from. He say the boys playing MarioKart and Terroriser winning as always. Ohm was no where to be found in the large room. Vanoss shook that thought and called over Kryoz. He walked over a little terrified if the leader would become angry. Instead he was given a piece of paper that had Lucas's number written on it. He became giddy and smiled as he thanked Vanoss and straight to his room. Vanoss giggled as he began to join the others on the large sofa. He watched he the others laugh and rage at the game. He felt happy, but the needle still poked him about Del. He sighed as he got up to find Ohm. The boys ignored his presence. Vanoss knew exactly where to look but he went to Kryoz's room to check if he's doing alright. He walked upstairs to John's room and hear laughter echo outside the room.

"He's alright. He's on the phone with his boyfriend. Were you looking for me?" A familiar voice said from behind him. Vanoss snapped his head in the direction of the voice. He gave a small smile when he saw Ohm. His bunny hoodie on his head with the ears flopped down, his mask hiding his eyes with his mark on the bridge of his nose. He smiled as he motioned Vanoss to Delirious' room. 

Ohm went behind the desk to his computer to pull Delirious' symptoms. Evan stood in the doorway looking in the at the comatose Jonathan lying in hospital bed. He looked over at Ohm as he was typing away on the computer. He motioned Evan over and began explaining how Jonathan would be ok and is currently in a coma. He told Evan would be back so he could stay if he wanted. Evan smiled and nodded as he sat in a chair near Jon's bed. The door was closed lightly as the clicked echoed through the room. Evan sighed as he reached for Jonathan's hand. He intertwined his fingers with Jon's even though he couldn't returned the favor. Jon's hand was warm and dry, he felt Jon there but he felt like he was distant. Gone. 

Ohm opened the door and peeked inside. He heard whimpering come from inside. Evan was crying. Evan never cries in front of anyone. The only person who has seen him cry is Wildcat. Before this life he was living with Wildcat. Highschool was the point he would have episodes whenever there were girl/boy trouble. Ohm never saw but he heard. He did the right thing and went downstairs for Wildcat. Wildcat was raging of the game he was loosing so he didn't hear Ohm the first time calling his name.

"Tyler," He tried again but his voice was to low for them to hear, "TYLER!"

They all stopped, paused the game and stared at Ohm. Tyler snapped his head towards Ryan. He seemed angry at the game and Ohm.

"It's, um, Evan. He's not in a good mood."  
"What happened, what do you mean?" Tyler's voice was dripping with concern. His eyes wondering to Ohm's fiddling hands.  
"He's crying, in Jonathan's hospital room. You should go talk to him." His covered eyes began to water. He misses Jon as much as anyone else. He's his bestfriend for years. He misses him as much as Evan.

Tyler nodded and stood from the wooden chair. He raced to the room upstairs and opened the thick door and saw Evan holding tightly onto Jon's hand. Tears falling to th ground with a small unaudioble sound. Wildcat kneeled down near him, taking his shoulder and rubbing it reasurringly.

"It's my fault Tyler, I could've been there. But I wasn't," Evan rambled. He wish he was there, but he wasn't

Tyler stood and kissed the top of Evan's head. He loved him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about never uploading. I've had major writers block and i'm just not into BBS like I used to be. I'll try for the sake of the books cause I wanna continue them so enjoy this really short chapter

It's been a couple of weeks since Delirious has been in a coma. Evan has been less demanding of the others, even when a mistake that could almost get them caught, he would just brush it off like it was no big deal. Delirious was his other half and he was missing his other half. He's been more depressed lately and would never talk to the other members unless he felt obligated to. It just wasn't him. 

Wildcat hated see his best friend in so much pain. Knowing that one day he may never see him again and he would be the new leader of BBS. It didn't feel right to him. He had to go check on him and make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid. He knocked lightly as he creaked the door open. He saw Evan quietly staring out his large window holding the hockey mask his boyfriend used to wear. It saddens him that his best friend is hopeless. Not knowing if Del was gonna make it or not. He sighed and pushed the door fully open, still holding onto the door knob. Evan finally looked over and gave a fake smile.

"Shut the door when you come in please," there was no point in putting on a fake smile. Tyler would see right through anyway.

Tyler did as he was asked and sat down beside his good friend.

"Evan, you know I don't like see you this way. You know all depressed and sad. As much as it hurts to not see or talk to the one you love, you have to stay strong for them. Show them that even without them, you're as strong like you're with them. You know I'm not good at these things, you know that Evan, but please stay strong for us," Tyler said as he placed his hand on his shoulder. Evan dropped the mask and tackled him into a hug.

Tyler made an audible sound as he hit the ground. Laughs echoed throughout the room as they lay down on the ground. Just like high school years. They would lay on the floor of their shared apartment and just talk. Girls, boys, food, secrets they never told each other, and most of all mental health. He wish it could go back to those times but he needs to do what Tyler told him, stay strong.

He sat up and walked over to his bedside table. Wildcat sat up as he watched his friend put on his owl mask.

"Evan what are you doing?" The younger asked as he began to get up.

"Call everyone to the meeting room. We are going on a recruit mission." And with that, Vanoss is out the door.

Tyler sat there dumbfounded as he walked out the room quickly.

_____________________

Vanoss smiled even though the boys could see it. He felt happy, well somewhat. He was going to find some new members for their group. But they needed a plan first. 

"Alright! I'm sure you're all confused onto why I gathered you here. Well, today, we are going on a recruit mission," Vanoss said. As much as he loved the idea, he wasn't sure how the others will feel.

The others turned to each other nodding their heads and saying 'yea' while handshaking. Needless to say they were on board with this mission..

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was sort of short. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter as I enjoyed making it. Updates will probably be on weekends because those are my days off. Anyway, Later  
> ~Readyrunintotraffic


End file.
